Undoubtful Regret
by Grazelle the Random Wanderer
Summary: My first one-shot fanfiction. There are thoughts that made Kuzan wandered of things could be happened and in the other side, he would know that maybe the kind of regret he had, can lead him to an answer that will reveal anytime. Kuzan-centered fic, so please read and review. The cover image isn't mine. Summary's inside.


**FANFIC DETAILS:**

**Genre** | General (mainly Humor)

**Character-centered** | Kuzan/Aokiji

**Rating** | T

**Plot/Summary** | Kuzan was currently set sail in the wavering seas again. He known himself that it was a long time after he was already resigned in the Marines, and there were thoughts that was seems for him to wonder. What would he do? Did still has his regret to himself? My first oneshot fic, Kuzan-centered. Takes place after his revisit to Punk Hazard.

**Fanfic Type** | Oneshot

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** | I've been thinking lately after his appearance in episode 625 (in the end of episode 621, he make his slight comeback) and also in One Piece Film: Z, which takes his first actual appearance after the two-year timeskip.

I noticed that several fanfictions featuring Kuzan, getting myself so very upset everytime I check each day. Too bad, he was my top favorite character as well. OH PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME FOR THAAAT T-T

So — I now present to you, my first oneshot and also, my first fanfiction of mine!

**DISCLAIMER** | I don't own One Piece, my fave character, Kuzan, and everything, will be always Odacchi's creation, and therefore; I only own this fanfic and given idea at all.

**EXTRA NOTE** | I'm deeply apologize for any grammatical errors and since I have an experience typing a fanfic like the others did, so please, hope you will understand once and for all. Thank you. *bows*

* * *

** **UNDOUBTFUL REGRET** **

= _Presented by_ / **Blue Pheasant of Justice** =

**Somewhere in the seas in the New World...**

A certain figure who was there sitting on a huge penguin while sailing out again to sea.

Kuzan, also known to be the Former Marine Admiral Aokiji, was there wondering why he came to a thought all those times in which he was came to Punk Hazard; saving his fellow friend, Vice Admiral Smoker, on his verge of his death, attacked him by the mischievous Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo. He had heard his question of what he was then, but he didn't answer, remained his mouth shut. Then, he also heard Smoker told him that he was something to do with the Underworld.

_'I know I was already pulling off the problem from the past and there are some in the near future. I won't let others may be look like a fool, but I likely to see what was really going on._'

Why is it then? He pulled his face to a frown and put his hand up to his head, scratching it. He think that maybe he had planned to take actions from what things should be fated to happen. _'Maybe everyone in this world has their own view for their dreams. And after all, I ever say that I'm still myself. For the sake of their lives._'

Kuzan never think another thought about that, even the events that once he didn't seen yet. Although, if he have a care or something like that. Maybe it was.

He had take his actions as he helped the Strawhat Crew for them to fight with his master, the Founder of Neo Marines, the former Marine Admiral, Zephyr, or Z himself. Actually, he didn't take the priority because of his perspective to not get anyone's way and not once thinking of anything since the day he resigned from the Marines. Kuzan had gone said himself that he can make a difference and reaching achievements in this world, and as he gone far for the complications with his comrade, Akainu — or Fleet Admiral Sakazuki for the matter — about what happened to the Ohara Incident twenty-two years ago, and Kuzan was being defeated to get the vacant position, of being the next Fleet Admiral. Sengoku chose him, but he got a little interest for it since he never want Sakazuki to be in that place. To execute the 'Absolute Justice' that everyone would like to make it.

Kuzan just got back in reality after that — **would he never get back to his regret that once being marked?** Did he really once thinking the same motion?

"Ugh… I may never want to know myself for that, anyway… Um… I don't know what things may bring somewhat unexpected…" Kuzan said in his usual tone, " …Right, Camel?" Then, he patted the penguin's head and sounded a little louder in response. He shown off a little smile appeared on his face.

"Ararara… Now, I should gonna set sail somewhere in New World anytime before those things will prevent from happening." His smile disappeared, and he lay his head, moved his bandanna down so that he can covered his eyes, relaxed himself as he took a nap this time, for once he got a silent answer.

It is still **undoubtful**. Undoubtful for things that was made to be remained unspoken and lately, the main reason of being mysterious in his nature.

_**Owari.**_

* * *

**FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE** | Well, finally I managed to get finished with this one. That's the effect of being Kuzan-inspired, and he WAS A BAD*** character since you know that he appeared on the latest movie, One Piece Film: Z. I did just add there and take note — that it was non-canon on said movie. But it was my idea to put there since I like to know what actions he was taken in this story.

And… Since he still wasn't appear yet during the events of Dressrosa, and only mentioned in episode 650, of which rumored to have recent contact with the Blackbeard Pirates. Or maybe on those days he might became a Revolutionary. Oh, let's see about that. There are also others who wanted him to be the next SHP member, and therefore, I think that maybe I could shut my mouth for it. I know Odacchi has plans for all of these, to surprise us. As the avid lovers and addicts of One Piece.

**UPDATE (01.25)** | Well, the latest episode is already out, and Sabo finally revealed to everyone, and the two other Revolutionaries: Koala and Hack. I didn't watch that episode yet, and I got total feels when in the cover manga of chapter 744, where Kuzan and Camel eating kakegori (shaved ice), hitting their heads with their hands, as if they were having brain freeze. Damn, I really miss him. The said chapter was the basis of the latest episode we have today.

Anyway, I do have this as my total first fanfic and oneshot type of fic I've ever typed since I planned this dedicated to the One Piece fans, especially to the ones who like and made Kuzan as their one of the favorite characters. I appreciate it.

Until then, jaa ne. (**Kuzan mode**) and... I hope that I will having a multi-chaptered fanfic with my OC pirate crew, the Eureka Pirates. Actually... I'm gonna work for that by this week.

**Yours truly, Seichikari (aka '**_**The Second Aokiji**_**')**

**P.S. **Please review if you like this, or comment what you have thought of it, that will be purely appreciated. I take also anything you have been reviewed in this story.

**P.P.S. UPDATE (01.26)** | Seichikari's here for Monday's update. Well, this story is originally to be posted yesterday, but since there's no connection data to be found, so that I add something that it will be more longer in addition to this story. I'm deeply apologize for that, but I hope you'll understand. By the way… I expect that I will going to post the teaser for the following day for my new story.


End file.
